The activity concerned with this project during the reporting period has comprised the preparation of a chapter on high-risk studies in schizophrenia, for a volume concerned with early intervention in schizophrenia. The volume has been published. In addition, we have been asked to prepare a chapter on high-risk studies in schizophrenia for a volume sponsored and to be published by the World Congress of Psychiatry; this has also been published.